Black Rose
by Iin S
Summary: Sakura Haruno, gadis yang begitu malang. Ia menjadi sangat pemurung. Dengan kisah yang sangat tragis dan menyedihkan. Tak ada satu orangpun yang dapat menghiburnya. Semua kenangan ia kenang dalam setangkai bunga mawar. Special for OFF. 2nd POV, RnR?


Iin: Hai, hai... *nyengir*

Pichi: Moshi-moshi ^w^

Iin: YA! Ini fic kedua Iin di pair SasuSaku XD

Pichi: Sebelumnya kami mau mengucapkan terima kasih untuk yang sudah RnR fic sayah. Judulnya **Hope and Certainty**

Iin: Ini dia yang mereview...

**Fidy discrimination**, **Yuuzuka Yumeina**,** Mitama 134666**, **HirumaManda**, **CatEyeNiJuuSan**, **4ntk4-ch4n**, **CacaChanUchiha**. Udah Iin balas lewat PM yaaa... :D

Pichi: Dan untuk:

**Ichi**: He? Untuk apa? O.o... Makasiii... XD Ini udah buat :D

**Hoshino Kaori**: Ohoh... itu juga impian kita kok (Iin and Pichi) hehehe... Di sini Sasu malu-malu ya? Padahal kita buatnya dia agak berbelit-belit karena gak mungkin dia blak-blakan. Okey, ini adalah cerita kita yang lain :D

Iin: Okay kita akan mulai ceritanya.

Pichi: Ini 2nd POV hehehe ^^v

* * *

Kau… gadis manis berambut merah muda, menangis lirih di depan sebuah makam dengan mawar hitam yang menghiasinya. Sesekali kau menghapus air matamu, yang mulai turun, mengalir dengan deras. Kau menggenggam kedua tanganmu, lalu menyatukannya di depan dadamu. Kau merunduk, menyebabkan helaian demi helaian rambutmu turun, menutupi wajahmu yang rupawan.

"Sakura…," suara lembut itu memanggilmu.

Tanpa kau lihat, kau sudah tahu siapa yang memanggil namamu. Lelaki berambut pirang jabrik, bermata sapphire, memiliki tiga guratan dibagian pipi kiri dan kanan. Seseorang yang telah hidup bahagia dengan gadis keturunan Hyuuga, Uzumaki Naruto.

Dari suaranya yang memanggil namamu dengan sedikit berbisik dan sangat pelan, dapat disimpulkan, dia bersimpati dengan keadaanmu saat ini.

"Pergi!" bentakmu spontan. Kau ingin sendiri, merenungkan segala yang telah terjadi.

"Baiklah…," sahutnya, "asalkan kau tidak bertindak bodoh."

"Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan," suaramu bergetar.

"Naruto," ujar gadis di sampingnya dengan lembut, Hinata.

"Ayo kita pulang," nada paksaan keluar dari mulutnya, lalu menyeret Hinata. Membiarkanmu sendiri.

Suasana menjadi hening, hanya kau sendiri. Sebuah ingatan masa lalu berkelebat hebat di kepalamu. Tentang ingatan masa lalumu, dengan _dia_.

* * *

**A Naruto Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Present by: Iin and Pichi**

**Title: Black Rose**

**Warning: Ooc, typo, misstypo, gaje, abal, gak sedih-sedih amat, -agak- gore, 2nd POV, kebanyakan flash back, angst gak terasa, romance apalagi, sisanya silahkan kalian yang menilai sendiri :P**

**Special for OFF (Oneshot Fanfiction Festival)**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

**Haruno Sakura, 6 years old…**

Kau sedang duduk sendirian di bawah pohon ginko. Kau merasakan kesepian yang sangat menyakitkan. Sebenarnya banyak yang ingin menjadi temanmu, tetapi kau malah malu dan menjauhi mereka.

"Hai," panggil seseorang.

Merasa dipanggil, kau mendongakkan kepalamu kearah sumber suara. Seorang anak laki-laki berdiri di hasapanmu. Memandangmu dengan tatapan heran. Anak laki-laki berambut raven dengan warna _dark blue_, matanya yang beriris onix, berhasil menarik perhatianmu. Matamu menatapnya tanpa henti. Terpesona akan tampilannya.

"Hei!" sekali lagi ia menegurmu. Kau sadar dari lamunanmu dan mengalihkan pandanganmu darinya.

Jantungmu berdebar dengan cepat. Mengirimkan darah dengan tekanan yang lebih besar daripada biasanya, menuju pipimu yang sekarang menjadi berwarna merah dan terasa hangat.

"Ma... mau apa kau?" kau bertanya dengan gugup. Kau tidak menatap pada matanya.

"Kalau bicara, tatap mataku. Aku tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanmu kalau kau memalingkan wajah seperti itu," dia berkacak pinggang. Kau merasa malu dan memejamkan matamu, berhadapan dengannya. Tetapi kau masih memejamkan matamu, alih-alih menatapnnya. Seakan tak memberikan mata emerlandmu yang indah ditatap oleh mata onix yang menawan.

"Buka matamu!" titahnya. Dia membentakmu, memaksamu untuk membuka mata.

"Ba... baik," kau membuka matamu, lalu bertatapan dengannya.

"Bagus," desisnya.

"La... lalu?" kau bertanya dengan takut-takut.

"Jelaskan padaku, kenapa kau duduk sendiri di sini?" dia bertanya dengan tajam, membuatmu merasa gugup.

"A... aku takut," sebuah jawaban terlontar.

"Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?" menunjuk tempat kosong di sebelahmu.

"Ehm," anggukan kecil mengizinkannya duduk di sampingmu.

"Bisa ceritakan kenapa kau takut?" sekarang dia duduk berhadapan denganmu dan menatapmu dengan lekat.

"Ja... jadi begini. A... aku takut mereka memanfaatkanku, atau meledekku. Mu... mungkin juga tidak ingin bermain denganku. Aku... aku hanya takut itu. Mereka akan meledek kekuranganku. Habisnya... aku... memiliki dahi yang lebar," kau berkeluh kesah dengannya. Memberi tahu kekuranganmu dan alasan kenapa kau takut berteman.

"Hmph...," dia menahan tawanya yang nyaris keluar.

"Hu... hu'uh!" kau memalingkan wajahmu, malu.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi tentu saja kau malu dan tidak percaya pada dirimu sendiri. Saat kau bertemu denganku tadi, kau memalingkan wajahmu. Dan juga menutup matamu. Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan teman jika kau menutup matamu? Tidak melihat mereka yang ingin menjadi temanmu? Tidak mengizinkan mereka mengenali dirimu lebih dalam lagi? Jika bertemu dengan orang lain bukalah matamu, lihatlah sekelilingmu. Banyak yang ingin menjadi temanmu jika kau mengizinkannya. Merka hanya mengenalmu sebagai perempuan yang pemalu dan berdahi lebar jika kau tidak mengizinkan melihat kelebihan yang ada dalam dirimu. Banyak yang ingin menjadi temanmu jika kau mengizinkannya," tuturnya panjang. Tetapi memiliki makna yang dalam.

"I... iya," kau mengangguk senang. Baru kali ini ada yang memperhatikanmu.

"Baiklah, aku mau pergi. Ja!" lalu dia melambaikan tangan, meninggalkanmu.

"Arigatou!" kali ini kau berteriak. Pertama kalinya kau berteriak kepada orang lain dengan lantang.

"Douitashimatshite!" sebuah balasan kau terima dari jarak yang jauh.

Kau menatapnya dengan senyuman yang lebar terukir dengan indah di wajahmu hingga ia menghilang dari pandanganmu.

"Sakura!" panggil seseorang di belakangmu.

"Ino," kau mengerjap-ngerjapkan matamu dua kali. Dia adalah satu-satunya sahabatmu, itu dulu. Sebelum seseorang bermata onix itu menemuimu.

"Kenapa tuh, senyum-senyum sendiri?" dia bertanya dengan jahil.

"Ti... tidak apa-apa," buru-buru kau menggelengkan kepalamu.

"Baiklah, tapi aku tidak akan percaya semudah itu dengamu," tatapan selidik ia layangkan.

"Ino... ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," kau bertanya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Apa?" ia tidak sabar menunggu pertanyaanmu.

"Si.. siapa nama anak laki-laki yang berambut biru gelap, model rambutnya raven dan bermata onix?" kau bertanya.

"Kau belum tahu?" wajahnya berubah shock.

Sebuah gelengan tertahan darimu, "Tidak."

"Astaga! Dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha! Nama kakaknya Itachi Uchiha, ayahnya Fugaku Uc –"

"Cukup, aku hanya ingin mengetahui namanya kok," kau menghentikan ocehannya yang panjang lebar.

-Black Rose-

**Gyuut...**

Kau mempererat genggaman tangamu. Berusaha menahan sekuat tenaga agar air matamu tidak terjatuh, membasahi bumi, pipimu atau segalanya yang berada di bawahmu. Sedikit lagi, air matamu akan jatuh. Kau menahannya. Walau kau yakin cepat atau lambat itu akan terjadi.

Kau bersimpuh di samping makam itu. Tidak peduli akan bajumu yang kotor jika terkena noda lumpur. Kau tidak ingin menjadi wanita yang dianggap lemah. Kau tidak ingin itu, karena kau sudah sering menjadi tidak berguna di mata banyak orang. Hanya menyusahkan orang lain saja, hanya bergantungan dengan orang lain saja. Hanya itu yang kau pikirkan. Hingga sebuah ingatan terlintas di pikiranmu.

**Haruno Sakura, 9 years old...**

Kau sedang berlari di sebuah taman, yang indah akan bunga-bunga berwarna warni menghiasi. Tawa riangmu terdengar begitu jelas. Diiringi oleh tarian-tarian rumput hijau, nyanyian-nyanyian burung-burung kecil yang melayang dengan indah di atasmu, angin yang membelai setiap inci yang ia lewati dengan belaian lembut dan hampa atau pepohonan yang sesekali mejatuhkan helaian demi helaian daun yang terjatuh dengan lembut dan terseret oleh semilir angin. _Mungkinkah daun yang gugur melambangkan harapan yang gugur?_ Terkadang kau bertanya dalam hati kecilmu, namun tak ada satupun jawaban yang kau terima.

Pandanganmu teralih saat kau melihat bunga mawar berwarna hitam, yang tumbuh sendirian, tidak dalam sekumpulan bunga seperti bunga-bunga yang lainnya.

Kau berlari mendekati bunga itu. Saat jarakmu makin dekat dengan bunga itu, kau tergelincir dan terjatuh.

"Aduuuh...," kau meringis kesakitan.

**TAP**

Sebuah langkah terhenti di hadapanmu. Kau menoleh, melihat siapa yang berdiri di hadapanmu.

Sasuke Uchiha...

"Mencari ini?" tanya anak laki-laki itu.

"I... iya. Kenapa kau... bisa tahu?" kau menatapnya heran.

"Tergambar dengan jelas di raut wajahmu," katanya dengan _cool_.

"Lalu, kenapa kau mengambilkannya?" keingin tahuanmu memang tinggi, Sakura.

"Hanya ingin latihan," sahutnya pendek.

"Kenapa kau latihan?" wajah yang heran.

"Karena aku tidak ingin lemah," jawabnya.

"Kenapa tidak ingin?" kembali sebuah pertanyaan terlontar.

"Karena aku tidak lemah," ia menjawab dengan tatapan bosan.

"O... oh, arigatou," kau menunduk sembari berterima kasih.

"Hn," sahutnya lalu pergi meninggalkanmu.

"E... eh... se... sekali lagi terima kasih ya, Sasuke!" kau berteriak sembari menyebut namanya.

Tak ada balasan apapun. Ia hanya menghentikan langkahnya, heran mungkin. Ia tetap membelakangimu. Ia mengangkat tangannya, mengisyaratkan selamat tinggal.

**Deg... deg...**

**Deg... deg...**

Degup jantungmu terdengar dengan jelas. Tiap kali kau melihatnya, jantungmu selali berdegup dengan kencang. Alunan simfoni yang sangatlah kecil, yang hanya bisa kau rasakan dan mendengarnya sendiri. Kau menggenggam, memeluk dengan erat mawar itu, tidak peduli rasa sakit yang menyerang jemari kecilmu, duri yang menancap pada jarimu yang menggenggam mawar itu tanpa ragu, goresan-goresan tipis mengiris tanganmu, menyebabkan keluarnya butiran-butiran cairan kental berwarna merah, mengalir melumuri batang yang penuh oleh duri tajam.

"Sasuke, dengan mawar hitam ini sebagai saksi bisu. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu dan meninggal untukmu. Kau dengar itu, Uchiha?" kau berucap sembari menahan rasa sakit itu.

-Black Rose-

**Tes... tes... tes...**

Kau gagal menjaga air matamu. Dia terjatuh begitu saja dari pelupuk matamu, terbuang percuma. Kau sadar, walau kau menangispun ia takkan hidup lagi, di sampingmu lagi. Tetapi kau berusaha agar tak terisak dengan cara menggigit bibir bawahmu. Kau menyeka air matamu agar tak terjatuh lagi, menggunakan tisu. Tetapi air matamu tak kunjung reda.

Lagi-lagi ingatan yang menyakitkan itu menghujam perasaanmu. Kau merasa seperti tertusuk pedang yang membuatmu terluka. Luka yang sangat parah. Kau membenci keadaan ini. Kondisi ini hanya membuatmu tersiksa. Hati kecilmu mengerang. Memaksamu untuk berteriak. Tetapi kau tetap menggigit bibir bawahmu.

Memejamkan matamu, berharap semua ingatan menyakitkan tak terbayang lagi. Namun tetap saja kau mengingat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang merupakan awal dari perjalanan kalian bersama. Selama kalian masih menjadi satu.

**Haruno Sakura, 13 years old**

Kau menyeringai saat mengetahui kau satu tim dengan Sasuke dalam tim 7. Kakashi, Naruto, kau dan _dia_. Kau menunjukkan seringaimu pada Ino, _mantan_ sahabatmu. Dia yang centil dengan gaya rambut _ponytail_, membuatnya terlihat imut dan membuatmu sedikit merasa iri. Kau memutuskan persahabatanmu hanya demi Sasuke, laki-laki yang belum tentu bisa kau dapatkan.

Kau menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama dengan timmu. Kau juga memiliki banyak teman sekarang. Tentu saja itu karena saran pemuda Uchiha yang dengan berbaik hati menasihatimu panjang lebar. Sebelum keluarganya direnggut oleh Kakaknya, Kakak kandungnya, Itachi Uchiha. Sejak kejadian itu dia menjadi pendiam, tidak ramah padamu seperti dulu. Ia menjadi tempramen, membuatmu takut. Kau pernah menyinggung perasaannya, hingga membuatmu canggung. Yeah, kau tahu itu.

Semua misi yang kalian jalani bersama, dengan tim 7 pastinya. Penuh dengan kenangan yang sangat menyita memori otakmu, tak bisa kau lupakan dengan mudah. Dan juga, ujian kenaikan tingkat yang membuatmu hampir kehilangannya. Tapi, pada akhirnya kau kehilangan dirinya. Dengan bujukan sang kakak dan juga kekuatan yang dijanjikan dia terpengaruh dengan mudah dan meninggalkanmu. Setelah itu, kau hanya bisa meminta tolong, menangis dan mengeluh terhadap Naruto. Ya, laki-laki itu memang baik. Dan juga ia sempat_menyukaimu_. Tetapi kau tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali, bahkan mengatakan dia itu pengganggu dan bodoh. Tapi kau tidak sadar, selama ini kau membutuhkan bantuannya. Janji seumur hidupnya, ia lakukan demi kau. Segalanya hanya untukmu. Tetapi yang terjadi, kau malah membuangnya. Dia terlihat tidak penting dan bodoh di depanmu. Dalam otakmu hanya_dia_. Sasuke, Sasuke dan Sasuke. Tak bosan-bosannya kau memuja laki-laki itu.

Merasa tidak berguna, kau berlatih dengan Tsunade. Ini demi _dia_. Seorang laki-laki keturunan Uchiha. Kau menghabiskan banyak waktu, hingga kau benar-benar menguasai ilmu medis dengan baik. Berkali-kali kau mencoba melawan Tsunade, tapi apa daya? Kau kalah, yah itu bisa dipungkiri. Karena Tsunade adalah seorang Hokage dan kau hanya Muridnya. Belum tentu kau bisa menyainginya. Tapi kau bisa menjadi lebih baik darinya.

Naruto, mencarinya demi dirimu. Selalu pulang dengan kegagalan. Tetapi yang kau lakukan hanya memohon padanya, meminta bantuannya untuk menemukan Sasuke. Dengan derai air mata kau memohon padanya. Kau tidak pernah menujukkan wajah manismu di depannya. Yang kau tunjukkan hanyalah isak tangis, amarah dan juga keluhan yang berlimpah. Tidakkah kau berpikir Naruto sungguhlah sabar?

-Black Rose-

"Hiks... hiks... hiks...," kini kau terisak. Kau tak kuat menahan isakanmu yang memaksa keluar dari hatimu yang sedang terluka, kosong dan hampa. Membuatmu merasa sangat kesepian. Yah, kau terluka, dari dalam.

Tanganmu bergetar. Bukan! Tapi seluruh tubuhmu bergetar, jiwamu terguncang. Kau belum menerimanya pergi dari kehidupan fanamu. Kau ingin menyentuhnya, memeluknya, merengkulnya hingga kau puas. Mengatakan selamat malam sebelum ia menutup matanya. Untuk sementara, bukan selamanya.

Berharap ini hanya mimpi burukmu. Karena ia menutup matanya untuk selamanya. Tetapi, yang lebih buruk. Ini alam nyata, bukanlah mimpi yang sekedar fantasi alam bawah sadar. Membuatmu merasa lega ketika terbangun. Dan mengatakan _'untung hanya mimpi_' tapi tak pernah terpikirkan olehmu. Bahwa, mimpi memiliki arti tersendiri. Sebuah arti yang tak bisa digambarkan secara realistis. Hanya sebuah angan-angan yang mengubah kenyataan. Sebuah kejadian yang akan kau alami, mungkin.

**Haruno Sakura, 17 years old...**

"SASUKE!" kau berlari lalu memeluknya.

Sebuah sambutan yang hangat. Ia kembali ke Konoha, berhasil! Ia berhasil dibawa pulang oleh Naruto. Tapi kau melupakan jasa yang telah diperbuat oleh Naruto. Kau memeluk Sasuke dan terisak.

Dia terdiam, sedikit terkejut. Dalam pelukannya, kau merasakan debar jantungnya yang bergemuruh. Sebuah tempo yang lebih cepat daripada seorang pasien normal yang biasanya kau rawat. Ototnya berkontraksi, menegang.

"Lepaskan!" perintahnya lalu membelakangimu.

Kau sedikit kecewa, tapi kau puas. Yah, kau tahu dia gugup saat kau peluk. Terdengar dari gemuruh jantungnya, bukan dari ekspresi wajahnya.

"Sakura...," Naruto memanggilmu.

Kau menoleh, "Terima kasih," lalu kau berlari mengejar_nya_.

Kau tidak mempedulikan Naruto, bahkan kau tidak menghargai pengorbanannya. Dia sangat mencintaimu Sakura, sangat! Kau mengabaikannya, berkali-kali. Berjuta-juta kali, mungkin. Kau hanya mengejar Sasuke seorang. Yang belum tentu mencintaimu.

Selama ini kau melewati misi dengannya dan juga tim 7 yang dulu. Kau merindukan suasana ini 'kan? Semua misi yang kalian jalani kini lebih terasa mudah. Karena kau menjalaninya dengan suka cita. Kau menjalankan misi itu dengan baik, kau sekarang bisa melindungi dirimu dengan kekuatanmu sendiri.

Kau menjadi lebih kuat. Sebuah misi yang meninggalkan bekas di pikiranmu, yang sangat sulit untuk dilupakan selamanya. Bukan misinya, tapi perjalanannya. Kau dan Sasuke mendapatkan tugas mencari makanan. Suasana canggung. Tak ada satupun diantara kalian yang membuka pembicaraan. Hingga saat ia terluka karena terkena duri yang dikenal beracun. Tetapi itu bukan masalah besar bagimu 'kan, Sakura? Dia tidak berhati-hati hingga ia terkena duri itu. Kau menggenggam tangannya dan menyembuhkannya dengan ilmu medismu. Dia tersenyum kecil kepadamu dan kau juga membalasnya. Saat kau hendak melepaskan genggaman tanganmu ia menahannya.

"Sakura," panggilnya lembut namun tetap saja dingin.

"I... iya?" kau gugup.

"Jadilah dokterku selamanya," ia berkata sembari melemparkan tatapan dingin nan menghanyutkan padamu.

"A... apa?" kau ragu.

"Kau tidak dengar?" tampang bosan.

"Ma... maaf," sebuah permohonan kau layangkan.

Kau berpikir sesaat. Dokter untuk selamanya. Seorang dokter yang mendampinginya. Kau mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Bagaimana?" ia bertanya padamu.

Kau mengangguk, "Ehm."

-Black Rose-

"Sasuke...," kini kau memanggil namanya dengan nada yang bergetar. Kau menangis saat mengingat kejadian-kejadian indah yang kalian alami bersama.

**Ggrrrrd...**

Tidak ada jawaban, hanya gemuruh petir yang terdengar menggelegar.

**Grep...**

Kau memeluk dirimu. Kau menggigil, ketakutan. Bayangan-bayangan kejadian itu berkelebat dengan hebat di alam pikirmu. Darah-darah yang berserakan dengan mengerikan membuatmu gelisah.

"Terlalu cepat...," kau menunduk.

Haruno Sakura, 18 years old...

Kau mendapatkan sebuah misi. Hanya berdua dengan Sasuke. Kau senang dan gembira. Kau sangat-sangat girang.

"Ayo Sasuke, kita berangkat!"

"Hn."

Kau berbincang panjang lebar dengannya. Kau sangat bahagia. Semenjak ia menjadi milikmu, kau selalu berbagi cerita dengannya. Namun yang kau dengarkan hanya tanggapan kecil. Tapi itu tidak membuatmu merasa kecewa. Karena, itulah dia. Dia yang sebenarnya.

**TUK**

Kau tersandung batu kecil, kenapa kau tidak melihatnya, Sakura? Sebentar lagi kau akan menyentuh tanah, tapi ada yang menghalangimu.

**Grep**

Ia memelukmu dari belakang. Membuatmu sedikit membelalakan matamu.

"Terima kasih," kau berdiri lalu menunduk.

"Hn," ia merespon seperti biasa.

**SIIING...**

Kau mendapatkan firasat buruk. Kau merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat-sangat menyakitkan. Membuat hatimu terluka, membuatmu kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi. Kau bergetar untuk sesaat. Namun sangat semu untuk dirasakan atau dilihat oleh seseorang yang berada di sampingmu sekarang.

Dalam perjalanan kau bercerita seperti biasa, sesekali terdengar sahutan dari lelaki di sebelahmu, atau senyuman yang sangat jarang. Hingga sampailah kau di tempat misi yang sedang berlangsung. Membunuh ninja Oto, merupakan tugas yang berat dari dulu.

Sekelompok ninja datang menyerangmu. Kau berjaga-jaga dengan posisi _defense_mu.

"Bersiaplah gadis manis," seru salah seorang ninja.

"Cih," kali ini Sasuke mendecih. Berniat melindungimu, ia berdiri memunggungimu.

"Tuan muda Sasuke, lama tidak bertemu. Kudengar, Orochi telah meninggal?" kata ninja, yang terlihat seperti pimpinan mereka.

"Jika kau berbicara lebih jauh lagi tentang ular busuk itu, aku takkan segan-segan membelah tubuhmu," ia mengeluarkan _katana_nya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan gadis di belakangmu?" Ninja itu bertanya sembari melirik kearahmu.

"Dia tidak ada hubungannya denganmu," ia menggeram.

"Tetapi ada hubungannya denganmu, iya 'kan?" Ninja itu tersenyum licik.

"Aku akan memenggal kepalamu!" Sasuke berlari sembari membuka katananya, lalu mengayunkannya secara brutal kearah para musuh.

**Zaaash**

**Tring**

**Crak**

**Trang**

**Crak**

**Brugh**

Semuanya ia basmi dengan mudah. Tetapi ia sendiri terluka, membuatnya ambruk, kelelahan mungkin?

"Yokatta," kau tersenyum senang, melihat Sasuke hanya luka ringan. Sebentar lagi juga akan sembuh.

"Aku... berhasil," katanya yang masih berbaring di tanah. Hanya kakinya yang luka dalam, sekarang ia tidak bisa berjalan atau berdiri bahkan bangkit dari posisinya terasa sulit, mungkin besok ia akan melanjutkan perjalanan pulang bersamamu.

"Aku mengambil air dulu ya," kau meninggalkannya.

Tapi, belum lama kau melangkah, kau menoleh kembali. Lalu tersenyum. Namun, senyumanmu itu terhapus ketika melihat salah satu dari ninja yang ia tebas bangun. Ternyata ninja itu mengalami kondisi kritis, belum meniggal.

"NIKMATILAH INI, UCHIHA!"

"Jangan sakiti dia!" kau berteriak.

**Crak...**

Darah keluar dari goresan yang diciptakan oleh Ninja itu, namun itu keluar dari tubuhmu. Kau berlari mendekatinya, lalu memunggungi ninja itu dan punggungmu menjadi sasaran empuk untuk ditebas. Beruntung, tidak tembus.

"Sasuke...," panggilmu lirih.

"Apa yang...," ia kehabisan kata-kata.

"Kaaah, wanita sialan. Aku akan mengabisi Uchiha itu!" sentak Ninja itu lalu mengayunkan samurainya.

"Tidak akan!" kau memeluk Sasuke.

"Hoo, aku akan membunuhmu kalau begitu," Ninja itu menghentikan gerakan samurainya, lalu bersiap lagi.

"HAAA!" teriak Ninja itu. Lalu...

**Jleb...**

"Akh," pekik Sasuke.

"Sas...," kau tak sanggup menyebut namanya.

Ninja itu menusuk Sasuke dari belakang, hingga tembus tepat di dada kirinya.

"Peng–"

**Crak...**

Katana yang Sasuke pegang berhasil membuat Ninja itu meninggal, kepalanya yang kini mengucurkan darah terkena tebasan dari katana Sasuke. Ninja itu jatuh dengan raga tanpa kepala. Kepalanya menggelinding, cipratan darah mengikuti. Terlihat mata ninja itu terbelalak. Pada raganya tepatnya bagian leher. Terlihat gumpalan berwarna merah muda. Sedikit kenyal mungkin. Aliran darah mengalir diantara gumpalan itu. Sedikit nanah juga terlihat, bukan. Itu lemak. Membuatmu bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Oke, lupakan Ninja. Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?

Sementara Sasuke terluka parah, pendarahan besar terjadi. Kondisimu juga kurang menguntungkan. Tetapi kau sudah merasa lebih baik dan tenagamu mulai terkumpul lagi.

"Sasuke... bertahanlah, aku akan menyembuhkanmu. Bertahanlah lebih lama lagi Sasuke...," pintamu berderai air mata.

"Ukh... Sa... kura... aku, baik... baik sa...ja. Kau... tidak usah memikirkanku. Simpan cakramu, Sakura," nasihatnya padamu.

"Tidak Sasuke, sedikit lagi... sedikit lagi saja. Aku... aku bisa menghentikan pendarahanmu Sasuke. Hanya sedikit saja...," air matamu menetes membasahinya.

**Tep**

Ia menggenggam tanganmu yang bergetar.

"Sa... kura... aku... bukan orang yang... lemah," ia tersenyum miris, menerawang jauh ke depan, menatap langit yang mulai menurunkan bebannya.

"Bukan masalah kau lemah atau tidak. Ini... ini masalah kau akan selamat atau tidak. Aku... hiks...," kau mulai terisak.

Sangat sakit, hatimu terluka. Hanya itu yang kau rasakan sekarang.

Kau melepaskan tanganmu yang digenggamnya lalu kembali menyatukan tanganmu di dadanya untuk menghentikan pendarahannya. Dan itu sia-sia.

"Sakura... aku... uhuk! Sebaiknya kau simpan saja cakramu... untuk pulang. Kembali ke Konoha. Tanpa aku...," pendarahannya tak bisa dihentikan.

"Sasuke...," kau menyebut namanya dengan sangat lirih.

"Sakura... jadilah yang terbaik. Dan... lupakan aku," ia menutup matanya perlahan.

**Tik... tik... tik...**

**Zaaaassshhhh...**

Hujan turun mengiringi kematiannya.

"Sa... Sa... SASUKE! Hiks... hiks... hiks...," kau menangis saat kau tidak merasakan detak jantungnya lalu kau memeluknya. Menangis dalam pelukannya. Air matamu membasahi dadanya yang berlumurkan darah.

Sungguh tragis, kau yang dijuluki Tsunade kedua kini mengalami kisah cinta yang sama persis. Seperti Dan, kekasih Tsunade yang meninggal karena pendarahan juga. Kau menyesali ini semua. Dari kejadian ini, kau menjadi murung. Sakura yang ceria lenyaplah sudah. Kau merasa sangat terpukul. Kau... kehilangan pangeran pujaanmu.

-Black Rose-

_Di sini terbaring Sasuke Uchiha._

_Beristirahat dalam tenang._

_23 Juli 19YY – 9 Juli 19YY_

_Telah berpulang kesisiNya._

**Tes... tes... tes...**

**Zaaaaassshhh...**

"Hiks... hiks... Sasuke... kau terlalu cepat meninggalkanku... hu... hu... hu...," kau menangis tersendu-sendu.

"Aku akan segera menyusulmu Sasuke. Segera," kau mengeluarkan kunai dari pakaianmu. Lalu mengambil mawar hitam yang bertengger di sampingmu.

"Ini... bunga pertama yang kau berikan untukku. _Black rose_," kau menggenggam bunga itu. Tak peduli akan duri yang mengukir garis-garis tipis.

"Akan aku jadikan mawar ini saksi bisu kita Sa–"

"Sakura," panggil seseorang di belakangmu.

Itu adalah suara yang kau rindukan. Sebuah simfoni yang menggelitik telingamu. Membuat air matamu terjatuh lebih deras lagi... bersama hujan.

"Sasuke...," kau berbisik menyebut namanya.

"Jangan ikuti aku Sakura, lupakan aku," ia berbisik lagi padamu.

"Kau sudah mati Sasuke! Apapun kata-katamu tak akan pernah aku dengarkan!" kau mulai mengayunkan kunaimu.

**CRAK!**

Dengan cepat, menusuk tanganmu hingga tembus. Lalu meneteskan darahnya di bunga mawar hitam itu. Membuat bunga yang cantik itu, dilumuri darah kotormu. Sebuah darah yang menyimpan makna tersendiri bagimu.

"Sakura..."

"Ini belum apa-apa Sasuke. Aku... hanya ingin mawar hitam ini –sebagai lambang yang dulu pernah kau berikan padaku– bersatu dengan darahku. Kini... aku akan menyatukan kita kembali Sasuke!" kau menggenggam kunai itu lalu mengayunkannya ke dada sebelah kirimu.

"Saku–"

**JLEB...**

**CRAK!**

"...Ra..."

"Ukh!" kau terkena luka dalam. Darah itu keluar dari tubuhmu tanpa henti. Perlahan namun pasti. Kau mulai kehilangan darahmu. Wajahmu memucat, matamu sayu, bibirmu ternodai darah dan tubuhmu menjadi lemas.

BRUK

Kau terjatuh dengan darah yang mengucur dari tubuhmu.

"Sasuke," kau memanggil namanya dengan riang. Namun kini kau adalah roh.

"Sakura," matanya membelalak tak percaya.

"Aku menyusulmu," kau berkata lirih.

"Hn."

* * *

Keesokan harinya sebuah berita memberitakan kematianmu yang secara mendadak. Namun, mawar hitam itu menghilang tanpa jejak. Tepat tanggal 13 Juni, kematianmu terjadi begitu tragis. Menyisakan luka untuk tenaga Medis Konoha, karena kehilangan salah satu anggotanya yang berbakat.

* * *

_Di sini terbaring Sakura Haruno._

_Beristirahat dalam tenang._

_28 Maret 19YY – 13 Juli 19YY_

_Telah berpulang kesisiNya._

* * *

Setiap kematian, atau hal-hal yang menyakitkan lainnya. Aku akan selalu hadir di sisimu. Menemanimu dalam sunyi, menghiburmu dalam sepi. Sebagai awal dari kehidupanmu dan juga sebagai akhir akan kebahagiaanku. Jika kau mengharapkanku, aku akan hadir di sampingmu. Tanpa kau sadari. Aku adalah sesuatu yang selalu kau lihat, aku adalah sesuatu yang selalu kau dengar, aku adalah sesuatu yang selalu kau rasakan. Karena aku adalah _black rose._

* * *

**Owari.**

* * *

Iin: Ya... saya akui ini gaje.

Pichi: Plot yang berantakan.

Iin: Sasuke yang OOC.

Pichi: Membingungkan.

Iin: Typo...

Pichi: Misstypo...

Iin: Waktu yang loncat-loncat.

Pichi: Dan sisanya.

Iin: Eng... OOC kah?

Pichi: Jelas.

Iin: Berhubung ini ff ke-13 kami -semua ff-

Pichi: Jadi kami membuat kematian.

Iin: Maaf ya, kalo kurang meriah.

Pichi: Tapi ini pertama kalinya pake 2nd POV.

Iin: Tapi pas Sakura umur 6 tahun ama 9 tahun Sasu memang sengaja sayah buat ramah.

Pichi: Karena pas kecil dia kan ramah.

Iin: Osh, ini adalah hasil ketik ulang saya di leppie. Karena kompie sayah bermasalah.

Pichi: Yap, sebagai kata terakhir kami ingin mengucapkan...

Iin: Ramaikan OFF!

Pichi: Review please...

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
